Professor Triton and Apprentice Hershel
by Yami Ryuu-chan the Bird God
Summary: Flora invites Professor Luke Triton to dinner and his apprentice, Herhsel Layton, wants to go. Along the way, Triton keeps having thoughts about his adorable apprentice. Some fluff Triton X Hershel


_Note: The original prompt was Professor Triton can't keep his hands off of apprentice Hershel. Ya, I totally failed that XD Instead it's just fluff on the two._

* * *

"Professor! Professor Triton!" A small child shouted as he raced down the halls of Gressenheller University. His hair bouncing around as it was beginning to from into a small afro. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, over it a red vest with a small turquoise tie. In his had was a letter, addressed to the Professor he was running to.

"Professor?" The young boy opened Professor Luke Triton's door to his room at the University. The boy easily spotted him on the couch, asleep. His signature blue hat covered his face, and over him was his blue coat, which he was currently using as a blanket. He wore a collared shirt, with a grey vest, and brown shorts.

The boy approached him, trying not to make a sound, hoping not to wake him. This would be one of his few many chances to possibly try on the Professor's hat.

"Hershel, I know you're there," The Professor said just as Hershel Layton was about to reach for his hat. He jumped to the sound of his voice, not expecting him to be awake.

"How did you know I was here, sir?" He asked curiously. Triton lazily sat up, suppressing a yawn, and gave a quick whistle. Within seconds, a small grey mouse appeared from behind one of his bookshelves, racing up to Triton's lap.

"His name is Toppy," He said with a smile. "I found him the other day. He informed me a certain young boy was on his way to see me."

Hershel stared intently at the mouse, and even attempted to pet him. He was in awe at the Professor's ability to communicate with animals. Triton had told him that he's had the ability since he was a child; this ability had also helped him solve many cases.

"What is that in your hand, Hershel?" The Professor asked, knowing that would be the only way to get him out of his trance with Toppy.

"Oh! It's a letter from Miss Reinhold, sir," Hershel answered as he handed over the letter. Triton took the letter and reluctantly opened it. He read through it rather quickly.

"Just as I thought," He sighed. "Another invitation to dinner."

"What's so bad about dinner? You do like to eat and wouldn't a gentleman accept a lady's offer?" Hershel asked.

"Well…it's a bit different when it comes to Flora's dinners. I don't think being a gentleman should apply to that."

"Come on, Professor! Just this once! We should go!" Hershel pleaded while grabbing onto his hands, as well as giving him a puppy eye stare. Triton knew this was Hershel's greatest weapon against him. It was impossible for anyone to say no to the kid when he was using that tactic.

_Why does he have to make such a cute face? Oh, Hershel…_

With a sigh, he reluctantly agreed as he tried his best to cover his red face. The young Hershel jumped in joy, but would soon regret the choice he made.

* * *

"Why can't we just take the Tritonmobile?" Hershel complained as the two were walking the streets of London.

"Now, now, Hershel, every now and then one should get exercise. We can't always rely on technology," Professor Triton stated.

"This isn't an excuse to find stray animals, is it?"

"Of course not, my boy. Of course not…now give me you hand. I don't want to lose you in such a busy street."

"Alright, sir," Hershel said while taking a hold of his hand.

_His hand is so small, yet so warm…Maybe…No; you shouldn't be having such thoughts about your apprentice, Luke!_

"Are you alright, sir? You seem to have gone red…" The apprentice asked concerned.

"I'm quite alright, Hershel. Don't mind me," He answered.

I have to stop thinking about that! I shouldn't be blushing so much!

The two finally made it to Flora's house and were instantly greeted by her. She had long dark brown hair in a ponytail and wore a light orange dress with green boots. Flora was an old friend of Professor Triton's. They had met in college and still managed to keep in touch, even though they rarely saw each other. She gave a bright smile as they entered her house, happy to see not only Triton, but Hershel as well.

"Now, don't be rude, Hershel. Be a gentleman and try to digest her food," Triton whispered to him.

"I'll try, sir," Hershel responded, not completely sure what he meant by his comment.

"Make yourselves at home. I'm glad you both could make it to dinner," Flora said.

"Sorry about the other times…we've just been so busy," Triton lied, causing Hershel to glare at him.

"Why don't you tell her th-mfmfmmmf!" He started to say, but Triton put an arm around him to cover his mouth.

"Hershel, we can tell her about our adventures during dinner," He quickly said. "If I don't stop him now, he will just go on and on."

Flora gave him a doubting look, but shrugged it off and went back to finish her cooking.

"What was that for? I thought gentlemen don't lie to women!" Hershel questioned as he angrily pushed away Triton's hand.

"Exceptions can be made every now and then, Hershel."

"But you make them all the time! A true gentleman shouldn't!" Hershel huffed and turned his back on him.

"Look, Hershel," Triton said as he reached for the boy.

"Hmph!" He moved away from the Professor.

Triton sighed. _Why is he so obsessed with the whole gentleman thing? I never said I was a true gentleman anyway…can't he at least let me put my hand on his shoulder?_

"Dinner's ready!" Flora called out, causing Triton to flinch and Hershel to run to the kitchen.

Flora's kitchen looked perfectly clean, it was a wonder how the food she made came to be. If Triton had to describe what it looked like, he would have to say a sewage creature giving birth. Both boys could only stare at the 'food' in front of them.

"Flora…what is this?" Triton asked.

"I wanted to try something different. So, I made spaghetti," She answered with a bright smile. "Go on, dig in."

"Maybe I'll-

"A true gentleman would eat everything a lady serves him," Hershel muttered loud enough for Triton to hear. He picked up a fork and began to eat Flora's food. Within the first chew, Hershel understood why the Professor had declined her previous offers to dinner.

While Flora seemed oblivious to the taste, the boys ate rather slowly, trying to do their best to digest the food. Flora had asked Triton and Hershel of their latest adventures, and they were happy to tell her about them. The last case they had solved involved Triton's rival, Crow. A childhood friend who turned into a thief, going only after priceless jewels and artifacts. The conversation seemed to go on forever, until Flora had decided to check her clock.

"Oh my, it's gotten quite late. Would you two like to stay the night? It would be to much for you to walk home."

"We couldn't possibly burden you," Triton said, but when he looked at the sleepy Hershel he knew they would have to stay. "But, just this once."

Flora chuckled as Hershel was practically falling asleep in his chair. She led them to the guest rooms after giving them some spare sleepwear. First to Hershel's. The minute he hit the bed, he knocked out. The two older ones laughed at the sight.

"The boy simply adores you," Flora spoke as she showed Triton his room.

"You wouldn't believe how much. The child could mistake me for his father," He said rather agitated.

"Oh? Is something wrong with that?" She questioned.

"Hmm? No, but he shouldn't think so highly of me. He gives me such looks of admiration. I wish he'd stop."

Flora giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face says something different. I think you rather enjoy what he does."

"What? No! He's just my apprentice!" Triton flushed.

"Just your apprentice? What does that mean?" Flora slyly asked.

"It doesn't mean anything!" He responded quickly.

"Luke, I've seen the way you look at him. I won't tell anyone about your little crush, okay?"

"…Alright then. I trust you, Flora," Triton said while using his hat to cover his face.

"Good night, Luke," She said before closing the door.

"G'night, Flora," Triton said as he plopped down onto the guest bed.

_Am I that obvious? Is it that easy to tell that I have a…well…crush on my own apprentice? Maybe I should tell him to stay with his parents for a bit. But then he'll start to think I hate him, wouldn't he? Ugh. I wonder what he would do if he was in my situation…_

Professor Triton tossed and turned in bed, unable to fall asleep. All he could think about was Hershel and the fact that he never apologized about the whole gentleman thing before dinner. He thought of various ways on apologizing, but none seemed to work out in his mind.

"Professor…sir," Hershel's voice was heard from behind Triton's door.

"Hershel? Come in, my boy," Triton said as he sat up in bed. Hershel entered the room wearing some loose pajamas and yawned while holding a pillow.

"What's wrong, Hershel?" Triton asked as the boy made his way over to his bed.

"I had a nightmare…it involved the spaghetti," Hershel said as he placed down the pillow and hugged the Professor. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Well, I, umm," Triton's face had turned red again. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I suppose so. You're already making yourself comfortable."

He ran his hand through Hershel's soft hair, petting him as the boy's eyes wavered. Triton stopped when he thought the boy had fallen asleep.

"Sir?" The young voice squeaked.

"Yes, Hershel?" Triton yawned, getting cozy and bringing the boy a bit closer to him.

"I'm sorry for getting angry with you," He sleepy said.

"It's alright. We all get angry and sometimes we just need to let it out."

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

This caught Triton by surprise. He didn't know if they boy knew what he was saying. He probably meant it in a non-romantic way of course. But, why did he say it? Maybe the boy was sleep talking. Either way, Professor Triton smiled.

"I love you to, Hershel," He said.

_You'll never know how much I really do love you_.


End file.
